Never Enough
by Derriwynn
Summary: Ganondorf and Zelda fall for eachother after Link and Midna fall in love.


**Never Enough**

_Can't you hear me screaming, once again?  
Voices you can't hear  
Because you are consumed and incontent  
With everlasting greed_

* * *

The princess looked around her locked room again, trying to find any possibly escape route from her beautiful prison. The walls were light beige stone, the draperies were her favorite color of light lavender, as were the linens adorning the gigantic bed in the corner of the room. Zelda continued to study the room.

Why would the King of Darkness do this? He would never actually want me happy, all he wants is to destroy me…doesn't he?

A voice in the back of the princesses' head begged to differ.

He cares about you, only you. Yes, he wants to kill the Hero, but he loves you.

Zelda gasped, taken aback by the thoughts that her mind offered her. She shook her long dark locks at the seemingly impossible thought.

The only one that loves you is Link. And you love him, I mean he is coming to rescue you…I hope.

Zelda could no longer listen to her bickering mind. She was weak, tired, and had refused to eat for the last two days, despite the Dark Lord's wishes. She shrieked and collapsed onto the plush chair next to the door with her head in her hands and silently sobbed.

* * *

_Don't you see me on my hands and knees?  
Begging and bleeding  
You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds  
But will you never see?_

* * *

Ganondorf paced back and forth in front of the crystal ball Koume and Kotake gave him for his twenty-fifth birthday two years ago. Oh boy…this was not good. He felt terrible for Zelda from the start; he actually did care about the princess deeply. This new development, however, made his heart actually hurt for her.

There, in the crystal ball, was the Hero. He was not alone. There was an imp with him, a very cute imp that seemed to hold his attention more than the princess ever did. They were speaking.

"Oh Midna, what am I to do? I don't love Zelda…not in the way she loves me. I don't want to hurt her…but I love another…or at least I think I do."

The imp quirked an eyebrow at Link.

"Well, the Hero has feelings for another, eh? And who, might I ask, is she?"

Link looked at Midna and blushed deeply, his eyes dropping to the ground. As if she had read his mind, the little imp floated to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed deeper and she kissed him fully on the mouth. Then something unexpected happened. The imp began to glow and writhe. Within the span of a  
few moments the imp had turned into a beautiful woman. Link gaped at her.

Midna turned to him and smiled.

"Like my real form, Link? You can have it, if you wish. You can have me…all of me. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Link's face contorted and he kissed her hard on the mouth.

Ganondorf could see no more. He nearly wretched at the sight of the Hero kissing the Twili. Poor Zelda. Should he show her? Would she think he was playing with her mind?

He sighed deeply and began to make his way out of his quarters to find the beautiful princess. He mumbled something about Zelda being worth so much more than the Twili and the Hero as he left.

* * *

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete_

* * *

Zelda heard the soft knock at her door. She looked up, she had fallen asleep while crying. She went to the door. She heard the soft click as the door unlocked and in stepped the Dark Lord.

"Ganondorf…what do you want?" Zelda asked quietly.

The Gerudo looked at the frail princess, cursing himself for not making her eat. Her eyes were puffy and red, her fair skin looked sallow and sickly, her gown was rumpled and her hair was messy. But she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on.

"Come with me, my dear…there is something…you need to see for yourself. But first, drink this." Ganondorf reached into his cape and pulled out a blue potion.

Zelda looked at the bottle of the azure substance and then to the Dark King. She took the bottle and downed it quickly, wincing at the harsh taste. She began to feel better immediately.

"What…was that?" questioned the princess.

Ganondorf looked at the stunning princess, her eyes back to normal size and indigo color, her skin was pink and fair, and her hair shone like ten thousand diamonds in the firelight. He had to catch his breath and clear his mind before he answered her.

"That, princess was a special potion to make you feel better. Thank you for trusting me enough to drink something that the Dark Lord gave you." He gave her a kind smile.

Zelda bit her lip. She was still too weak to fight back. She wasn't sure she would have if she could have, anyway. She had never before noticed how handsome Lord Ganondorf was. Or how kind and gentle he could be.

Ganondorf walked to the doorway, motioning for Zelda to follow him.

"Now, come with me."

Zelda followed him through the castle until they reached his room.

"Come. Do not fear me, Zelda. There is something you must see for yourself. I…did not believe it at first…but your Hero…is not all you wish him to be." Ganondorf motioned for her to come to the crystal ball.

Zelda first took in her surroundings. For the King of Evil he sure knew how to decorate. She smiled to herself at the huge organ that adorned one corner of the dark wall. Her eyes made their way over to his enormous bed that was covered in red and black silks. She blushed as she thought of what could go on in that bed. Then her eyes found what he wished her to see, the large crystal ball in the far corner.

Zelda went to the corner and looked into the mirrored glass. It disappeared soon and was replaced with a vision of Link, shirtless. She heard a woman's laugh as Midna came into focus. What happened next made the princesses' knees buckle.  
Link pinned the pretty woman down and began kissing her all over, murmuring how much he loved her.

Zelda paled, turned, and ran straight into the solid wall that was Ganondorf's chest. He held her to him as she sobbed hard, caressing her hair and kissing the top of her head.

She wriggled free from him and shook violently, shaking her head and mumbling about it not being true. She bolted from his room and straight into hers, slamming the large door behind her.

* * *

_(Enough)  
It was,  
Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
(Never enough)  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line_

* * *

Ganondorf followed the princess, knocking on her door.

"Zelda! Zelda please come out! I never meant to hurt you! Zelda? You needed to see that! Your Hero doesn't care about you! He doesn't love you! Zelda? Zelda?"

He heard her sobs from the other side of the door.

"Fine, Zelda. I'm leaving your door unlocked. Leave if you wish, I do not want to hurt you like he did. You will not be my prisoner. Zelda? If you wish to find me, I will be in my chambers, my dear."

He hesitated to say more, he did not wish to terrify her by confessing his undying love for her right now. Right now, she needed a friend, and that was what he would be, Zelda's friend, but only if she willed it so.

Zelda heard his heavy footsteps as he left. Her mind screamed at her.

Link never loved you, but Ganondorf does! He cares about you and wants you happy! He wants to see you safe! He wants…you!

Zelda fell onto her bed and sobbed herself to sleep, for the second time that day.

* * *

_Sacrificed my life to be with you  
Why did you leave me?  
There's nothing more from me you can consume  
Cause you are incomplete_

* * *

The princess woke sometime much later. It was dark outside and an owl hooted a sad song outside of her window. She winced as she remembered events of earlier that day.

Link really doesn't love me. But…Ganondorf does…

Instead of questioning "why", the princess merely accepted that the Dark King was not as dark as everyone thought, and he was capable of loving.

Wait…he never said he was in love with me…but he doesn't need to. It was so evident, it was in his shining gold eyes.

Zelda went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her tear stained dress left much to be desired. Her hair was messy as a rat's nest, and her eyes were slightly pink. She took a long hard look in the mirror before reaching for her brush and untangling her waist length brown hair.

When that was done she looked in her closet for something to wear. Apparently Ganondorf knew her quite well, for there were many beautiful dresses in purple, red, black, and white. She chose a long black and red dress with gold trim and armor on the sleeves and chest that looked remarkably like the wrinkled one she was wearing. She found some black gloves and black slippers and smiled to herself.

Zelda changed into the dress and studied her reflection once more. She loved how the dark colors looked on her; they made her seem stronger and more powerful. That was what she needed, after all, strength.

You have power in the Dark Lord.

She smirked at her reflection. Tonight she would hopefully get what she desired…what she needed…and who she finally realized she loved. She quickly dabbed her lips with a bit of crushed cherry and let her hair down with only her crown adorning her long dark hair.

* * *

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete_

_(Enough)  
It was,  
Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
(Never enough)  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line_

* * *

Ganondorf was lost in the music he was playing. When he needed to clear his mind nothing worked better than the music of the Ancient Gerudo.

Zelda decided not to knock the moment she heard music coming from Ganondorf's room. She opened the door and quietly made her way into his chambers. The Dark Lord had never seemed more entrancing to the young princess.

His long red hair was down out of its usual cornrows. His muscular back showed through his cape and shirt. His cape itself moved every time his fingers hit different keys and he was slightly swaying to the music that he played.

Zelda watched, mesmerized by the Gerudo King.

She slowly made her way over to him and lightly touched him on the shoulder, feeling his muscles tense at her delicate fingers. He did not look up right away, afraid he would ravish her if he did. Instead, he held very still and stared straight ahead.

"Zelda. I did not expect you to come. I'm so sorry about earlier. I jus…" Her fingertip was pressed against his mouth. He kissed it cautiously, gauging her reaction.

Zelda gasped lightly.

"Ganondorf…look at me."

The King of Darkness rose from his bench and turned to face the princess. He towered over the young woman with strength only he could possibly possess. They gasped in unison at each other. He leaned close to Zelda and whispered, "You are beyond words, my dear. Black is certainly your color."

She smiled up at his tan, handsome face. Though his nose was rather large and his auburn eyebrows melded with his hair, he was the most handsome man Zelda had ever seen. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Ganondorf…um…Ganondorf?"

He looked into her sparkling blue orbs.

"Yes, princess?"

She blushed to the roots of her hair with her next words.

"Kiss me?"

The Dark Lord's eyes brightened to a beautiful gold and he smiled. His head swooped down as his strong arms lifted her off the ground, their mouths meeting in a tender kiss.

Zelda was floating. She was so enthralled with the kiss that she barely noticed the door was open. She heard the giggle of the Dark King's sister and second in command, Nabooru. Ganondorf tore his mouth briefly away from Zelda's as he told Nabooru to shut and lock the door, if that was okay with the princess.  
Zelda nodded, stunned. She heard the large door slam, and a familiar click that meant nobody could get in…or out without consent.

Ganondorf set Zelda back on her feet before he knelt on his knee and kissed the back of her hands. She blushed furiously as her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Zelda…if we do this…there is no going back. I do not want to ruin you; I prefer to worship at the altar of your beauty. If I am unworthy of you, tell me now. Otherwise, I wish to take you as my Dark Queen. With your consent, my dear, I can make you the most powerful woman in the world, my powerful queen. Zelda, do you wish to be my queen?"

Her eyes studied his and to his surprise she took one of her hands away from his. In her left hand appeared a red flame. They both looked at it, Ganondorf in wonder, Zelda in surprise.

* * *

_Everlasting need  
Would you please?  
Answer me and  
Make me complete_

_Everlasting greed  
Would you please?  
Set me free  
Fulfill all my needs and make me complete_

* * *

"Ganondorf…I wish to be your queen. But I have two requests."

He nodded in surprise at her courage when facing this decision.

"Number one, I wish to take care of the Hero myself." As the princess stated this, the ball in her hand began to glow brighter and get bigger with her apparent malice. Ganondorf nodded sympathetically.

"I wish to banish him to another realm without his dear lover…for eternity; a place that not even a Hero can escape!"

Ganondorf smiled wickedly.

"Sure you wouldn't rather I get rid of him…for good?"

Zelda shook her head. The ball extinguished itself.

"Killing him would do no good; the goddesses would just bring him back in a stronger form. No, I want him to suffer…badly."

Ganondorf nodded again, though he still desperately wanted to kill the boy.

"Whatever you say my love. And what was your second request?"

He studied the ground, waiting for her to answer. She leaned impossibly close to him, giving him a glimpse of heaven in the form of her cleavage.

"Be gentle, this is my first time," whispered the princess.  
Ganondorf's eyes met the playful blue ones of the Dark Princesses'. He took Zelda and sat her on his knee, gently touching her face as he did so.

He took her crown off of her head and held it in his massive but gentle hands. It began to glow a bright purple color and then reddened. When he gave the crown back to Zelda it was no longer gold with a purple jewel, but black with a ruby in the center. She set it on the table next to her.

"For my Dark Queen. After tonight, you will be mine completely. I want us to reflect each other."

He nuzzled her bared neck.

"And I will be gentle my dear, I don't want to mar an inch of that perfect skin."


End file.
